


无名策约车

by chloechloechloe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloechloechloe/pseuds/chloechloechloe
Kudos: 6





	无名策约车

峡谷没人能推测出他们亲近与疏离，疏离再亲近间的过程，也没人能推测出原本怕生甚至算得上有些胆小的玄策为何会蜕变至今，并选择拿起近战武器。  
同样孤独的两个灵魂要跨越的不只是众人认知中的血脉鸿沟，更有自己给予的，对兄弟产生  
感情的自我厌恶，如果那一天凯没有打碎守约的抑制剂，很有可能他们到现在也不会正视自己对对方快要满溢的欢喜。  
玄策的脑内时间表，三分之一困倦，三分之一饥饿，三分之一想哥哥。于是午觉刚睡醒就一脚踹开守约的房间门求投喂，没想到迎接自己的不是往常温柔的笑，而是哥哥泛着潮红的脸上汇聚的失神的渴求与泪水。  
玄策知道哥哥是个omega，守约对于玄策从来没有任何保留，他巴不得他和弟弟能够再亲近一点，但绝不是以现在这种状态。  
他颤抖着往后缩，徒劳地想要抵抗嗅到玄策信息素后更加激烈的反应。玄策怔在门口，为了克制自己而双拳紧握，连眼圈都泛起了微红，想要转身去给哥哥拿抑制剂，但大脑好像不受控制似的。近日来凯和哥哥的绯闻传的满长城都是，压抑的醋意随着信息素的释放升腾翻滚，玄策低下头，嘴角勾起微不可闻的苦笑，略带迟疑地进门落锁，他知道现在的哥哥不会也不能阻止他接下来的举动，玄策在心里痛骂自己是个变态，但他的行为却与想法背道而驰。  
守约作为长城守卫军，对外一向清冷的眸子正在艰难地聚焦，当他看到玄策锁住房门时身体一颤，omega心中甜美的渴望加剧，喉间不由得发出一声压抑的轻喘。  
他慌乱地抬起手臂遮住盈了水雾的双瞳，瑟缩着开口：“玄策……嗯……紧急抑制……剂……在啊……在控制室……”，玄策咬咬牙：“我知道，哥……我想标记你”，毛茸茸的狼耳抖了抖，守约不可置信地抬眼看向早已不是他记忆中没发育成熟的小狼崽子玄策，缓缓打出一个问号  
狼崽眼中酝酿着复杂的情绪，抓住哥哥的手臂往下扯，随即凶狠地吻上令他肖想已久的唇，舌头顺着唇线灵活地钻入口腔轻舔上颚，守约被来势汹汹地吻逼得颤抖，以前都是靠抑制剂解决的生理需求成倍的翻涌。  
玄策右手不安分地探进守约的上衣，近乎粗鲁地捏扯乳头，空下来的那只单手解开哥哥的皮带，握住湿润的阴茎撸动，低头往下啃咬着锁骨，意料之中地听到守约一时之间控制不住带了哭腔的喘息，有些尖利的牙移到后颈，抵住发热的腺体啃噬，但却并不咬破，守约的情欲被玄策逼到临界点，恨不能即刻贴墙隐身再反手一个大了结自己。  
他浑浑噩噩的脑子已经无法作出更多的思考了，技能cd和血量被大脑中枢冻结，只能遵从本能扒开面前人的裤子。  
俯身靠近玄策散发信息素的阴茎，近在眼前的尺寸使守约咽了咽口水，舌头不受控制地舔上，并绕着圈想要吞得更深，玄策看着身下为自己口交的哥哥深吸一口气，抓住他的头发往上扯，手顺着臀缝探入湿软的后穴，一边不留余地地往深处插入，一边凑近守约耳边调笑：“哥哥，你知道现在给你快乐的是谁吗？”，已经快完全被情欲支配的守约摇着狼尾无意识地喊着玄策的名字，这个认知使得玄策更加兴奋，他撑开守约扩张充足的后穴，放弃思考般一鼓作气顶了进去，突如其来的疼痛和快感过电一般窜过守约全身，连带着意识也清醒了片刻，他瞪大眼睛，连说话的语气都带了恐慌“玄策……啊太过了……我是你哥哥——!”  
湿软的后穴贪得无厌地把玄策的肉棒往深处吸，玄策掐住守约的结实的腰身用力往里顶，竖起狼耳不愿漏掉哥哥的每一声喘息：“哥哥……我喜欢你啊……”玄策蹭蹭守约汗淋淋的脸颊，自顾自地吐露心声：“哥哥你知道吗，木兰姐姐告诉我凯在追你的时候我嫉妒得快发疯了，嗯……凭什么他就可以正大光明的追求你，我喜欢哥哥这么多年了——”话到一半猛地一顶，本想抬起头解释些什么的守约被这么一下戳到了快感最盛的那一点，只能埋下脑袋无力的喘息，任由唾液顺着下巴流下淫绯的痕迹，什么反抗的力气都没有了。  
“玄策……哈啊……！唔……啊嗯……”玄策坏心眼地研磨着那一点，把玩守约的头发逼迫他扬起脖颈发出无法遮拦的惊喘，这才接下了话头：“我知道你想说什么……弟弟对哥哥的爱是很常见的对吧？但是你觉得会有弟弟整天想着怎么操他哥哥的吗？……以前没人碰过你，从今往后别人也休想碰”，玄策带着醋意低头吸吮守约的后颈，虽然散发着浓郁的属于哥哥信息素的地方充满了诱惑，不过话虽这么说，他还是实在是不忍心就这么把守约标记了，玄策知道守约现在无法反抗，他现在正在强奸他的哥哥，但是如果最后一层放线还没破的话，守约还能找到其他的伴侣。  
感受到哥哥绷紧的身子肉眼可见的发着抖，玄策知道他快要高潮了，指尖划到守约的胸前，随着顶进的频率戳弄可怜兮兮的乳尖，一手还撸动起守约勃起的性器，产生快感的器官同时被照顾到，处于发情期的守约被干得直翻白眼 ，生理泪水都被逼了出来：“玄策……哈啊——！别再……你冷……嗯啊……静……玄策……嗯……唔啊——！！”过量的快感充斥着守约的大脑，他只能无力地翘着屁股射了出来。  
高潮时的后穴像一张湿润的小嘴，夹得玄策倒吸冷气，他笑着低下头吻了吻哥哥说不出话的唇：“哥哥，我在想，要是我把你操熟了，你是不是就离不开我了？”玄策色情地舔舔身下人颤动的唇瓣。  
正准备继续与哥哥亲密接触的身子却被守约无法施力的手推开，接着就是一继并不疼痛的耳光，从没被守约打过的玄策有一瞬的愣神，连泪水都几乎涌了出来，翻滚的情绪和接下来的动作却被哥哥倔强的声音打断：“玄策……首先我要告诉你……你现在的行为很龌龊也很无礼——”守约揉了揉玄策低低埋下的小脑袋，接着却笑了：“但是我能原谅你，因为……其实我很开心听到我们对待彼此是一样的感情——”  
玄策被哥哥（他认为）温柔的声音和（他认为）深情的告白轰了个颅内爆炸，还埋在守约体内的阴茎竟又粗了一圈，换来守约一声餍足的轻哼，他残存不多的理智已经无法完全消化刚刚哥哥的话，只能凭着本能抱起哥哥抵在墙上，利用体重和地心引力顶的守约刚射过一次的阴茎又硬了起来，玄策双手抱住哥哥的腰，挂着还没擦的眼泪疯狂地向上顶弄，守约本来想要继续的说教和告白都被打断了，他只能运用自己的的本能思考，守约环上玄策的脖子，自己一直来的不容易，对玄策的愧疚以及爱恋，使崩溃的守约只能把千言万语都汇成四个字“玄策……啊操我……”激动过头的玄策连射了都不知道要拔出来，滚烫的精液激地守约也又射了一次，玄策这次二话不说直接啃上后颈，咬破那一块脆弱的皮肤注入自己的信素，omega本能被标记的快感夺走了守约所有剩下的力气，他想立刻昏昏睡过去补充一下体力再教训教训臭弟弟，守约瘫在沙发上，眼皮还没合上就又被深知守约思想的玄策压在柔软的靠垫上：“哥哥，明天的事我们明天再讨论……”小狼崽的信息素侵略性地在守约体内攻城略地，守约勾起嘴角，第一次主动吻住了玄策。  
爱情的产生和延续都是命运一场浪漫的安排，不要质疑自己的感情，在不影响他人的前提下，感情本身，存在即合理。


End file.
